PokéMileage Club
The PokéMileage Club (Japanese: ポケマイルクラブ PokéMile Club) was an online feature of the Pokémon Global Link for Pokémon X and Y and Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. The Club featured a PokéMileage Shop where players could spend Poké Miles to purchase items, attractions where players could spend Poké Miles to win items by playing games, and occasional specials that offered exclusive items. Any items obtained were stored on the Global Link, up to a maximum of 20 different items and 99 of each item. From there, they were transferred to the user's game through Game Sync, after which items could be picked up from a delivery girl at any Pokémon Center. A Summer Campaign was held from July 21, 2015 to August 3, 2015. In this campaign, the price of all items in the PokéMileage Shop and the price of all Attractions were halved. The Ability Capsule was added to the shop and could be bought for 5000 Poké Miles. The PokéMileage Club also held a Thanks Campaign, which started from July 26, 2016, and ran until the end of the service. Like the previous campaign, the price of all items in the PokéMileage Shop and the price of all Attractions were halved, and the Ability Capsule was added again as a buyable item. PokéMileage Shop Poké Miles stored on the Global Link could be exchanged for items online. The number and price of items that were available for exchange vary depending on the number of Medals the player had obtained. If a user already had the maximum amount of an item stored on the Global Link, they would not be able to purchase any more of that item until they sent the items already queued for transfer to their game through Game Sync. Attractions Attractions at the PokéMileage Club could be played to earn various items. Different levels of an attraction could be unlocked after the user has earned enough Medals on the Global Link. Poké Miles were only deducted from the user's account when they choose "Start" within the game and explicitly confirm the Poké Miles to be used. Balloon Popping Balloon Popping (Japanese: バルーンポッピング Balloon Popping) was a game where the player's goal is to pop 10 balloons shaped like various Pokémon as they float across the sky. The game had no time limit. Popping a balloon was accomplished simply by clicking it. Once 10 balloons have been popped, they would be summed into a final score which determined the player's final rank. Balloons were worth random numbers of points from 1 to 10. The player would receive an item depending on the level of the game. Balloon Popping was the first attraction made available in the PokéMileage Club, starting on January 14, 2014. Balloons Ranks Items Graffiti Eraser Graffiti Eraser (Japanese: グラフィティワイピング Graffiti Wiping) was a game where the player's goal is to clear graffiti from a store window, revealing three Poké Dolls. The game had no time limit. Clearing graffiti was accomplished by clicking a piece of graffiti or holding the mouse button down while moving over it. Each piece of graffiti took four clicks to be cleared. The Poké Dolls had 10 set positions, but at the start of each game, the dolls in each position were randomly scrambled. Occasionally, one of the 10 standard dolls was be replaced with a Poké Doll of a Legendary Pokémon instead once the graffiti had covered the window. When a Poké Doll was fully uncovered, a star would appear over its head. Once three Poké Dolls are uncovered, their scores were added and the player's final rank was determined. The standard Poké Dolls were worth a random point value from 1 to 49, but the Poké Dolls of Legendary Pokémon were always worth 50 points. The player would receive an item depending on the final rank and on the level of the game. Graffiti Eraser was made available on April 15, 2014 Dolls Ranks Items Mine Cart Adventure Mine Cart Adventure (Japanese: マインカート アドベンチャー Mine Cart Adventure) was a game where the player's goal is to collect as many as possible. In the game, three sets of mine cart tracks ran alongside a row of Berry trees. Fallen Berries also laid along the tracks themselves. The player would first choose a track, and then they could direct a Pokémon to push the mine cart along the track with a certain amount of force, along the way collecting any Berries on the track. Once the mine cart stoped, another Pokémon would appear and smash into the ground, causing the Berries in the trees to fall. Any Berries that fell into the mine cart were also collected. From top to bottom, the three sets of mine cart tracks had increasing numbers of Berries laying along them. The trees along the tracks also had varying numbers of Berries, with the one with the most Berries generally appearing approximately halfway along the tracks. The player's final rank was determined by the total number of Berries collected. The player would receive an item depending on that rank and on the level of the game. Mine Cart Adventure was made available on November 21, 2014. Ranks Items Poké Doll Grabber Poké Doll Grabber (Japanese: ポケドールグラッバー Poké Doll Grabber) was a game where the player's goal was to guide a crane claw of Poké Dolls past obstacles as the screen scrolled up towards a goal line. At the bottom of the interface was left and right arrow buttons to move the crane left or right, with a round button in the middle that accelerated the crane's upward progress while it was pressed. A bar on the right side of the interface would fill up to indicate the crane's current progress to the goal. The game started with the claw grabbing five Poké Dolls before it began its journey upwards. As the screen scrolled up, short and long rectangular obstacles would appear. If the Poké Dolls touched an obstacle, one doll would be dropped; if all five dolls were lost, the game was over. Avoiding the obstacles was slightly complicated by the fact that the momentum of moving the crane would temporarily leave it swinging back and forth after movement stopped. Longer movements would produce larger swings than shorter movements. Following a long movement by a brief short movement, however, would ultimately result in only a small swing. In the Level 1 game, there were 7 obstacles, while in the Level 2 and 3 games, there were 10. In the Level 2 and 3 games, the distances between the obstacles was also shorter than in the Level 1 game, and some of the obstacles could also move back and forth across the screen. The final rank received depended on how many Poké Dolls remain in the claw when the game finishes. The player would receive an item depending on the level of the game. The type of item was random and not affected by the player's final rank. Poké Doll Grabber was first made available on February 3, 2015. Dolls Ranks Items Specials Specials were exclusive items the PokéMileage Club offers to users for a limited period of time. The PokéMileage Club's specials were restricted to participants in , with the exception of the Discount Coupon. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Club Poké Miles |de=Poké-Meilen-Klub |it=Club Pokémiglia |ko=포켓마일클럽 PokéMile Club |es_eu=Club Poké Millas }} Category:Pokémon Global Link Category:Websites Category:Games Category:Pokémon X and Y Category:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire de:Minispiele im Poké-Meilen-Club fr:Club Poké Miles